My Immortal
by Delevingne
Summary: "Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya tiap kali kami berpisah. Hanya tersisa sebuah perkataan, tak ada pembuktian, karena ia telah—


My Immortal

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo, misstypo, Alternative Universe.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Aku akan menemuimu lagi."_

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi."_

 _Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya tiap kali kami berpisah. Hanya tersisa sebuah perkataan, tak ada pembuktian, karena ia telah_ _—_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menunggu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku. Berjanji untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat wajahku memerah dan debaran jantungku meningkat.

Pelayan menghampiriku. Memberikanku buku menu dengan wajah iba dan bosan. Aku sudah menduganya, ia akan bosan dengan kehadiranku yang setiap kali datang.

"Biasa." Pelayan itu mengerti dan segera pergi dari hadapanku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya sekali lagi padaku dan ia pergi. Aku tak peduli, pikiranku kosong ketika pandanganku berada di luar jendela. Menampakkan luasnya jalanan kota yang besar namun sepi.

Tak banyak yang melalui jalan ini. Entah apa alasannya. Mataku memutar, melihat bunga cantik yang tertanam di sebuah pot kecil berwarna cokelat emas. Aku bergerak untuk mengambilnya, mencium aroma wewangian yang menguar dari kuncupnya. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang akan kacau.

Aku mengelusnya lembut. Mencoba tersenyum ketika bunga itu masih saja kuncup tak ingin mekar ketika melihatku. Bulir-bulir air mata menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Ingin berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai dasar wajahku.

"Nona," aku tak menoleh. Aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku. "Café ini sudah hampir tutup. Pulanglah, sudah hampir malam." Pelayan itu masih setia membujukku. Aku tersenyum manis pada bunga cantik itu, lalu menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

Aku berdiri, memandang pelayan itu dengan tatapan marahku karena orang yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang. Pelayan itu mundur selangkah, menghindari amarahku yang akan meledak saat ini juga. "Kekasihku belum datang! Apa kau tak tahu?!" bentakku. Pelayan itu mencoba memegang tanganku untuk menenangkanku. Tapi nihil, aku menghempaskannya kasar dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan luka yang ku buat.

Aku tak peduli.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli.

.

.

Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak insiden aku membentak pelayan tak bersalah itu. Memang, aku merasa bersalah. Tapi tak sepenuhnya, aku sudah berjanji akan menunggunya sampai ia datang.

Tapi kenyataannya, ia tak pernah datang.

Pelayan itu terus berusaha untuk menghiburku. Menenangkanku jika suatu waktu aku memberontak dan memarahi seisi pengunjung café tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ini semua karena salahnya.

Ia membuat hidupku kacau.

Mengapa ia tak datang? Adakah wanita lain yang mengisi hatinya dan berhasil menggeser posisi teratasku di sana?

Aku muak. Sangat. Ia mengkhianati janjinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku menangis. Jatuh terduduk dengan kepalaku sedikit membentur kursi. Para pelayan yang melihatku langsung berlari, membantuku untuk bangun dengan isakan yang masih keluar dari bibirku. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, untuk bangun dan bangkit dari kematian rasanya tak mampu lagi.

Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dan darah yang abadi.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan ia belum juga datang untuk menemuiku. Aku mencoba menghubunginya namun tak ada jawaban darinya. Sambungan teleponnya mati begitu saja karena pihak operator yang mematikan. Alasannya mudah, nomor yang ada tuju sedang sibuk. Oh, sibuk dengan wanita lain atau dengan pekerjaan lain?

Kami, saling jatuh cinta saat berumur dua belas tahun. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana tatapan mata kelam itu memandangku penuh damba dan memuja. Membuat tubuh dan kupu-kupu di dalamku terbang, membawaku melambung tinggi ke langit-langit angkasa karena rasa bahagia.

Aku masih terlalu muda untuk tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai sampai ia, dengan sejuta caranya mengajarkanku berbagai hal yang membuatku semakin ingin terus bersamanya.

Hari-hari demi hari, tahun demi tahun, kekuatan cinta kami diuji. Wanita di luar sana yang menginginkannya, tak pernah ia hiraukan. Ia selalu melihatku, hanya ada aku di matanya. Begitu juga di hatinya.

Aku bahagia. Tentu. Cinta pertamaku, kebahagiaanku, duniaku, ada di dirinya. Semua dengan tingkahnya menjadi pelengkap hidupku. Kami berjanji, tak akan pernah berpisah sampai kami sama-sama menghembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Ia tersenyum dengan menggenggam erat tanganku. Tatapannya masih sama dengan tatapan saat kami berusia dua belas tahun. Tatapan yang tak pernah pudar seiring umur kami yang bertamba.

Aku menangis. Menangisi kepergiaannya yang harus. Ia dikirim sebagai tentara untuk melindungi perbatasan Negara. Aku kacau, hatiku kalut karena pikiran yang tak baik mulai menghantuiku. Bagaimana kalau ia kembali dengan keadaan tak bernyawa? Bagaimana kalau ia datang padaku dalam bentuk roh dan bukan raga lagi? Apa aku sanggup?

Ia berdiri. Memelukku yang menangis di pelukannya. Aku merasakan wajahnya di dalam rambutku. Masih dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibirku. Café ini masih terlalu sepi untuk para pengunjung yang lain. Aku memeluknya, takut karena kehilangannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," katanya menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar. Mempercayai semua kata-katanya yang terasa menggantung di udara tanpa kepastian. Resiko yang diambilnya terlalu besar. Ia akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan aku akan berdampak lebih buruk lagi, aku akan kehilangannya.

Di café ini, di tempat ini akan menjadi saksi bagaimana teguhnya cinta kami berdua. Di tempat bisu ini, menjadi saksi abadi cinta kami.

Aku tersenyum, ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang hanya untukku. Aku memeluknya sekali lagi dan ia mencium keningku lama dan dalam.

"Kita akan menikah. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga hatimu untukku, dan jika aku kembali, mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir. Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Kau dan aku. Kau mau 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat tanpa perlu memikirkannya lebih panjang lagi. Aku kembali memeluknya, luapan rasa bahagia ini terlalu memberikan efek baik di dalam tubuhku. Ia tersenyum di balik bahuku. Tubuhnya tenang dan tidak setegang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia mencintaiku.

Sasuke mencintaiku.

.

.

Tak ada kabar, tak ada berita apapun tentang dirinya. Aku berusaha bertanya dengan satu rekan timnya dan nihil, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kabar Sasuke setelah perang yang berlangsung.

Lima tahun dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Lima tahun aku menunggunya. Menunggu dirinya yang datang dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat hatiku menghangat.

Sasuke seperti badai yang hilang begitu saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Aku takut, sangat takut. Berhari-hari aku habiskan hanya untuk berdoa. Meminta pada Tuhan agar ia selamat dari apapun yang melukainya. Meminta agar kami dipertemukan kembali.

Ia mati, aku akan mati. Aku menggumamkan itu beribu kali di dalam hati. Aku tak makan, barang memejamkan mata satu menit saja rasanya sulit. Beginikah takdir cinta kami?

Bibirku terus melatunkan doa tiap waktu. Disaat para tentara yang lain kembali, hanya dirinya yang belum kembali. Mungkinkah? Tapi rasanya sulit untuk memikirkan bagaimana kondisinya yang masih hidup.

Lamunanku terbuyar saat pintu rumahku diketuk seseorang. Aku menghapus air mataku yang mengalir deras. Membuka pintu dan mendapati ada sosok yang sangat ku rindukan datang. Ia membawakan seikat bunga dengan senyumnya yang mampu membuat tubuh matiku hilang menguap.

Aku memeluknya, merasakan tubuhnya yang mundur karena pelukan kencangku. Aku merasakan senyumnya di bahuku, berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat bagaimana kondisi tubuhku.

"Kau menyedihkan."

Aku menghapus sisa air mata kebahagiaan di wajahku. Tersenyum manis padanya. "Memang dan kau tahu apa penyebabnya."

Ia kembali memelukku. Tersenyum lebih lebar karena aku menerima pelukannya.

Ia memberikan bunga itu padaku. Memberikan ciuman panjang untukku dan membagi kisahnya selama lima tahun berperang melawan musuh di luar sana. Aku bahagia, melihatnya sangat antusias menceritakan bagaimana menderitanya perang itu.

"Datanglah ke café tempat kita bertemu. Aku akan menemuimu di sana."

Aku terkejut ketika mata itu menatapku sungguh-sungguh. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dan aku tak tahu apa.

"Baiklah."

Aku tahu, ia punya kejutan manis untukku dan aku tak sabar menantikannya. Sasuke, sudah kembali dan aku tak akan berpikiran lebih lagi karena takut kehilangannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," katanya kembali membuatku tenang.

Kami kembali berpelukan. Melepas rasa rindu yang bagiku seperti satu abad karena tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya dan aku ingin terus berada di sisinya.

.

.

Pelayan café tersenyum manis padaku. Ia sudah sangat hapal apa yang akan aku lakukan disini bersama Sasuke nanti. Membawakan minumanku, ia tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah bahagiaku jelas terlukis.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Mataku memandang ke luar jendela besar, masih menunggu Sasuke untuk datang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, sosok itu tak kunjung muncul. Aku khawatir, adakah hal yang menghalangi Sasuke untuk datang kemari?

Tak lama, Sasuke muncul di persimpangan jalan. Memberikan lambaian kecilnya padaku. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, membuat hatiku menghangat karena tingkahnya. Rambu berwarna merah, saatnya bagi pejalan kaki untuk melewati jalan. Sasuke melangkah pasti, masih dengan raut wajah bahagianya. Aku masih duduk, menunggunya.

Hingga sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju begitu saja. Mengabaikan rambu besar yang terpasang di atas jalan. Mobil hitam itu terus melaju, menabrak Sasuke yang melintasi jalan.

Tubuhku membisu. Menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh kekasihku terkapar tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah di atas jalan besar yang terasa dingin bagiku. Aku berlari bersama para pengunjung café yang berusaha menolong Sasuke.

Aku terduduk lemas. Melihat bagaimana saat-saat terakhir Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Wajah tampan itu tak terlihat indah lagi. Hancur lebur bersamaan dengan perasaanku yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Mereka semua memandangku penuh iba. Ada yang menangis ketika melihatku hancur dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Teriakan pilu dari seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura.

Hancur. Duniaku hancur.

Aku hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke yang membisu. Tak ada sisa-sisa kehidupan yang berarti darinya. Sekedar memberikanku napas hanya untuk menenangkan risau hatiku.

.

.

Aku kembali menangis. Menangisi hal yang sudah berlalu namun tetap terasa membekas di sini. Rasanya sakit. Luka ini tak berdarah, namun terasa pedih.

Sisa-sisa hidupnya, ia menyimpan sebuah kotak merah yang membuat perasaanku kian pedih. Aku tahu, aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Tuhan, mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Hanya bisa menangis di lorong gelap yang mencekam. Berusaha melupakan tapi gagal. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Pelayan café mengambil kesadaranku. Ia memberikanku sekotak tisu besar dengan senyumnya.

"Sasuke akan datang."

Pelayan itu masih menggeleng. Menolak argument yang ku berikan karena aku yakin Sasuke akan datang. Membawa kotak itu dan melamarku. Kami akan hidup bahagia seperti yang ia impikan. Seperti mimpi-mimpi yang kami bangun bersama.

"Sasuke akan datang," ucapku dengan wajah yang kembali menangis pilu. Pelayan itu mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku. Terlihat tegar namun tak mampu. "Sasuke akan datang, aku benar, 'kan?" aku tersenyum. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sasuke adalah laki-laki setia. Ia takkan mudah berpaling pada wanita lain yang jauh melebihi diriku. Ia mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri. Sebodoh inikah aku mencurigainya.

Sasuke akan datang.

Aku terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dalam hati. Mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri yang terluka. Entah karena luka apa.

Pelayan itu tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Bersama kehampaan kursi café di hadapanku. Kursi dimana Sasuke biasa duduk.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela besar. Tak ada lagi yang ku pikirkan selain menunggu Sasuke datang seperti janjinya kemarin untuk bertemu denganku.

Sosok itu melambai ke arahku. Tersenyum manis di sisi jalan dengan seikat bunga yang tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Aku tersenyum meskipun air mata tak mampu membohonginya. Aku tidak bermimpi, aku masih hidup dan Sasuke benar-benar masih hidup.

Aku berlari keluar café. Mengejar sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri menungguku di sisi jalan. Ia masih tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang selama ini menemani mimpi-mimpi indahku. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Ingin memeluknya ketika dirasakan hanya angin yang berhembus di tubuhku.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Kembali menangisi takdir. Sosok Sasuke hilang ditelan bersama udara yang berhembus kencang. Pengguna jalan memandangku heran dengan penuh iba. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani!

Pelayan café yang menghiburku hanya bisa menangis dari balik kaca besar yang melindungi café dari panasnya cahaya matahari di luar. Ia menatapku nanar. Mencoba meraihku namun gagal saat aku kembali berlari entah kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku untuk pergi.

.

.

Pelayan café itu menyiram bunga yang berada di pot kecil berwarna emas yang diberikan seorang lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Sudah sangat lama berlalu dan kejadian itu sangat membekas di hatinya. Menoleh terkejut ketika mendapati sosok wanita berhelai merah muda yang tersenyum dengan sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang berpegangan tangan bersama.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Memberikan senyum cantiknya pada pelayan café itu. Wajahnya semanis dulu dan tidak termakan waktu. Pelayan itu membalasnya, dengan senyuman manis yang tak kalah cerianya.

Wanita itu tertawa saat lelaki itu menggodanya. Membuat perasaannya menghangat hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja.

Tepukan lembut di bahunya menyadarkannya. Ia menggenggam pot itu dengan erat. Mendongak dan mendapati pelayan lain sedang menegurnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ia menggeleng kecil. Menatap pada sepasang bangku kosong dengan meja bundar kecil ditengahnya.

"Ini peringatan satu tahun kematian mereka berdua. Mari, kita siram pot-pot kecil ini. Agar pengunjung tahu bagaimana kisah cinta abadi yang begitu melekat di hati ini."

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Kembali menyirami pot-pot kecil yang tersusun rapi di sepanjang jendela besar café. Dengan senyum manis yang terpetak di bibir tipisnya.

Ia tahu, bagaimana akhir yang sebenarnya dalam kisah cinta ini.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan menemuimu lagi."_

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi."_

 _Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya tiap kali kami berpisah. Hanya tersisa sebuah perkataan, tak ada pembuktian, karena ia telah_ _—_

— _pergi_

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

AN:

Seriously, saya jadi mellow gini kalau udah denger lagunya Evanescence yang My Immortal. Itu lagu ngena parah /ngek bawaannya mau ngelap ingus aja

Gabungan sama cerita pribadi gapapa kali ya. ini beneran gaada sequelnya loh. Kalau yang baca baik-baik pasti tahu kalau cerita ini benar-benar selesai /ketokpalu/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! Ditunggu reviewnya ya :3

Love

Delevingne Cara


End file.
